


Dejarse herir

by zanderskyward



Series: Pioneros [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Smut, Trust kink o algo así, Young erwin and levi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanderskyward/pseuds/zanderskyward
Summary: Primera vez de Erwin y Levi en Pioneros.





	Dejarse herir

**Author's Note:**

> Esta fue la opción más elegida en la encuesta que hice hace unas semanas, así que aquí tenéis, y espero que séais indulgentes conmigo, hah. Recordad que este one-shot se sitúa justo después de la primera vez que Erwin y Levi se besan en Pioneros.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R2LQdh42neg

 

Aquel primer beso llevó a más cosas de las que debería. Levi no había estado más nervioso y avergonzado en su vida, pero agradeció que Erwin tuviera ya experiencia. O lo pareciera, al menos.

Fue solo entre besos como se calentaron el uno al otro, y apenas contuvieron las manos por encima de la ropa hasta que Levi no se apartó oponiéndose a hacer nada en el despacho. Empujó a Erwin contra la puerta en cuanto llegaron a su habitación, cerrándola así, y alargó una mano para poner el pestillo casi a ciegas. Erwin aprovechó para desabrocharle la camisa, con dedos rápidos y la boca pegada a sus labios, devorándole sin pedir permiso para que su lengua invadiera la boca ajena. Levi no se quedó atrás y le sacó la camisa del pantalón, colando sus manos hasta sus nalgas y apretando. Erwin dio un pequeño respingo y él se sintió algo más seguro, porque su papel se basaba en fingir que sabía lo que hacía y que no estaba absolutamente perdido. Si se dejaba llevar por la timidez de la inexperiencia se haría ver débil de algún modo que ni siquiera era muy lógico, pero no podía permitir eso.

Levi tan solo se apartó un poco cuando le quitó la camisa a Erwin para admirar su torso musculado, que había visto de reojo justo aquel día cuando se lo encontró terminando de vestirse en el despacho. En ese momento había girado la cabeza para que no sospechase de él, pero ahora que podía verlo sin complejos le llegó a robar el aliento. Erwin sonrió.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Su voz, más grave de lo normal, le dio escalofríos. Podía pensar lo que quisiera de su personalidad, pero físicamente, Erwin era perfecto. No sabía lo que había visto en él.

—Deja de ser un puto egocéntrico, rubiales.

Erwin ensanchó su sonrisa, enseñando los dientes, y volvió a pegarle a él. Levi le besó fervientemente mientras sus manos aprovechaban para explorar sus abdominales, su torso, sus hombros. Que su piel estuviera tan cálida solo le daba más ganas de no alejarse nunca. Apretando sus nalgas, Erwin le pegó más a su propio cuerpo, instándole a que se frotara contra él a pesar de la diferencia de altura que no dejaba que sus caderas se encontrasen. Levi acabó con la camisa desabrochada y sin pantalones cuando Erwin le empujó hacia abajo para que cayera de rodillas frente a los suyos desabrochados. El gran bulto bajo su ropa interior se veía con claridad y Levi la alcanzó para bajársela con prisas, destapando su miembro. Tragó saliva al instante. Un escalofrío bajó por su espalda, contribuyendo a su creciente excitación, y se relamió los labios sin poder evitarlo. Se habría olvidado por completo de que Erwin seguía mirándole si no fuera porque le tiró del pelo en aquel momento, levantándole la cabeza hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. El azul de los suyos era más oscuro que nunca.

—Te he imaginado así cada noche desde el juicio. El chico misterioso y rebelde que me molesta tanto arrodillándose voluntariamente ante mí.

No pudo contestar. Erwin le arrebató con solo dos frases todo lo que pudiera haber dicho en ese momento, y solo frunció el ceño con rebeldía sintiendo que aquel insoportable calor le subía del vientre al rostro. Debería haber sabido que Erwin sería de los que hablasen mientras él de los que se quedaban sin respuestas, incluso las bordes. Se reconfortó pensando que él era más de acción que de palabra, y consiguió salir de su vergüenza y sorpresa acercándose a la entrepierna ajena. La agarró con una mano y empezó a masturbarle sin avisar, provocando un sonido ahogado de parte de Erwin. Aquello le hizo sentir un poco más seguro y con control, y antes de lo que él mismo esperaba, ya estaba aproximando su boca lo suficiente para poder lamerle desde la base hasta la punta. Trabajó con su lengua por esa zona y sintió a Erwin temblar bajo la mano libre con la que se apoyaba en su muslo, y después un pequeño tirón en el pelo que le obligó a encontrarse otra vez con su penetrante mirada. Levi distinguió a través de todo el calor y los nervios cómo su excitación subía con una rapidez que nunca había experimentado, y cómo se sentía insignificante e importante a la vez estando de rodillas delante de aquel hombre que a veces odiaba y otras quería con una fuerza que le aterrorizaba de pies a cabeza. Erwin era quien le había sacado del abismo para lanzarle a otro.

Levi no dejó de mirarle mientras entrenaba su boca y garganta en un tiempo récord para acogerle por completo en ella, aunque no tuvo muchos minutos. Tan pronto como Erwin dejó de poder contener sus jadeos, le tiró del cabello hacia atrás para apartarle y le hizo ponerse de pie. Levi temió por un momento haberlo hecho mal hasta que Erwin prácticamente le empujó a la cama y se abalanzó sobre su torso en cuanto le tumbó sobre ella. Lo besó y lo lamió, pasando las manos sobre sus músculos hasta acabar en sus pezones, y Levi se tensó e inspiró de golpe cuando los apretó a la vez. No tenía ni idea de que era tan sensible en esa zona, pero Erwin no pareció darse cuenta porque estaba más centrado en bajar por su vientre con la boca. Abandonó sus pectorales y le deshizo del resto de ropa interior, dejándole desnudo excepto por la camisa desabrochada y ya olvidada. Le separó las piernas e hizo lo mismo que Levi le había hecho, pero en vez de masturbarle engulló su duro miembro sin aviso ninguno. A Levi se le escapó una maldición en voz alta al instante y tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano. La de Erwin estaba completamente húmeda y cálida, jamás había sentido lo que era aquello, y cuando comenzó a chupar y a usar la lengua para jugar con él, tembló de arriba a abajo. Agarró las sábanas con una mano y con otra el pelo de Erwin, pero este le cogió la muñeca y se la apartó, anclándosela al colchón. Levi lo volvió a intentar con la otra, pero Erwin hizo lo mismo y le agarró ambas con fuerza para que no las moviera. Estaba claro que quería oírle gemir y pedirle más con palabras, no con gestos y tirones, pero Levi aún no estaba dispuesto y aguantó lo que pudo cerrando los ojos a pesar de lo indefenso que se sentía.

Con el paso de los minutos y el creciente placer se encontró con que no le importaba tanto rendirse así ante Erwin.

—Joder…

Subió las caderas hacia arriba sin poder evitarlo, pero Erwin le soltó por completo con un sonido bastante sucio. Sintió frío de repente en la parte baja de su cuerpo, lo que disminuyó el calor en su vientre, y gruñó con frustración. Erwin se retiró para alcanzar un cajón de la mesita de noche, sacando un pequeño bote de cristal, y luego se agachó hasta poder mirarle a los ojos, encima de él, con una mano apoyada al lado de su cabeza.

—Vas a hacerte una herida.

No supo de qué hablaba hasta que Erwin le besó y se dio cuenta de que hasta entonces había estado mordiéndose el labio inferior. Erwin se lo mordió esta vez, más fuerte, y Levi jadeó contra su boca antes de besarle con ganas y enredar las manos en su pelo. Cuando rompieron el beso, su mano le acarició los muslos.

—¿Me dejas hacerte daño? —Erwin preguntó con sorpresa, y también cierta diversión—. ¿Acaso te gusta?

—No esperaba otra cosa —Levi evitó la pregunta directa, e inspiró—. Pero quiero esto demasiado.

A Erwin le cambió la cara, y a su pequeña sonrisa la sustituyó un ceño fruncido.

—No deberías —murmuró mientras subía un poco más sus piernas y alcanzaba su entrada con el índice.

Levi se tensó al instante, sintiendo el aceite frío contra su piel extremadamente cálida. Quién haría qué esa noche no había sido una decisión en sí, pero supo lo que quería tan pronto como le bajó los pantalones a Erwin y el contrario sabía leerlo muy bien.

—Levi —Erwin pronunció lentamente, enterrando un dedo en su interior con la misma velocidad. Levi sintió una incomodidad con la que no estaba familiarizado pero le dejó encontrar su mirada—, ¿has hecho esto antes?

—Es la primera vez que dejo a alguien tocarme.

Lo confesó en voz baja, esperando que la importancia de aquel mensaje fuera clara. Esperando que Erwin no pensara que solo era un crío. Para Levi, contacto significaba daño desde bien pequeño. Apenas había dejado a Isabel o Farlan abrazarlo en todos los años que se conocían, pero Erwin se había ganado un derecho único en cuestión de meses.

Erwin se quedó quieto, pero tan solo unos segundos. Siguió moviendo el índice en su interior y se agachó para besarle el cuello cuando Levi le empujó hacia él, con las manos en su ancha espalda.

—No puedo decirte lo que debes temer o esperar —habló al lado de su oído, con una extraña calidez en la voz—, pero puedo decirte que no haré que te arrepientas. Date la vuelta y confía en mí.

—Sigues comportándote como un egocéntrico —Levi jadeó.

A pesar de sus palabras, se dio la vuelta en la cama tan pronto como Erwin le dejó hacerlo y se puso de rodillas. La postura le dejaba más expuesto que nunca, pero antes de que pudiera respirar hondo para relajarse, Erwin se le echó sobre la espalda y prácticamente le envolvió en su cuerpo mucho más ancho.

—Relájate —le murmuró al oído.

Sintió una mano en su pecho, presionándole hacia arriba, y Levi inspiró con fuerza. La mano de Erwin siguió el movimiento de su cuerpo y le acompañó en un par de respiraciones. De algún modo, le tranquilizó. Entonces Erwin acarició su torso y siguió preparándole con la mano libre, dejando que los minutos pasaran mientras abandonaba besos por su espalda y su cuello. Levi se quejó cuando el segundo dedo entró en su interior y empezó a moverse, pero pronto, esos sonidos se convirtieron en otros completamente distintos. Los dedos de Erwin eran largos y gruesos y, tras relajarle lo suficiente, conseguían llegar a un punto que hacía que a Levi le temblasen las piernas. 

Cuando Erwin entró en él, Levi sintió que le desarmaba y que su armadura se caía a pedazos.

Y no fue lento - no después de unos pocos minutos de lógica cautela en los que ambos terminaron de encajar en el cuerpo del otro. Era un primer contacto íntimo, joven, feroz; era un choque de pieles y presiones entre dos hombres que ni se amaban ni se odiaban. Era Levi gimiendo, menor en tamaño y en experiencia, y era Erwin reprimiéndose sobre él, mayor y con poca. Era una guerra y una oferta de paz.

Sus manos agarraban las sábanas con fuerza, sintiendo el aliento de Erwin sobre él. Era tan alto que sobrepasaba su cabeza incluso en esa posición, tapando el cuerpo de Levi por completo. Sus movimientos aumentaban de velocidad paulatinamente y no de forma constante, pero llegaron a un punto en el que a Levi le costó seguir de rodillas. Erwin le agarró de la cadera para mantenerle en el sitio, pero segundos después Levi dejó que le diera la vuelta. De cara a él, Levi pensó que se había estado perdiendo una faceta del otro que le gustaría ver toda su vida. Erwin siempre intentaba ser caballeroso, diplomático aunque intransigente, pero en aquel momento se dejaba llevar por el control que tanto deseaba. Sus manos callosas y fuertes estaban hechas para luchar y coger lo que quería, pero también eran mucho más capaces de ternura. Y para Levi, que quería dejar de decidir y decidir y decidir sin acabar maltratado por personas o circunstancias, Erwin era un sueño.

El quemazón en su interior no le abandonaba, y Levi alivió el dolor clavando sus uñas en la espalda del contrario sin poder evitarlo. Erwin, al contrario que quejarse, aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas gracias al punto de ardor y el darse cuenta de cuánto y con qué intensidad Levi estaba sintiendo. Era incapaz de reprimir todos sus gemidos, aunque el tono agudo que había adquirido su voz le avergonzara, y el modo en el que se aferraba a Erwin contaba por sí solo la forma desesperada que tenía por sentir más, y más, y más. Erwin se pegó a él hasta ahogar sus graves gemidos en su cuello, y volvió a masturbarle con más rapidez conforme sus movimientos se hacían más veloces y erráticos. Levi sabía que no aguantaría mucho más, y minutos después notó cómo Erwin salía de él seguido de un sonido sucio y acababa sobre su vientre. A pesar de ello continuó hasta que Levi lo hizo también; su cuerpo entero tembló y tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante la ola de placer que le engulló por completo. Aún tenía los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Bajó de la nube cuando Erwin se dejó caer sobre él, ambos jadeando, y miró el techo buscando algún resquicio de arrepentimiento como siempre pensó que seguiría aquel momento de su vida cuando llegara. Pero no lo encontró. Solo tenía el peso cálido de Erwin sobre su pecho, y detuvo sus pensamientos para acariciar su espalda.

La única respuesta a sus preguntas era la seguridad de que todo cambiaría a partir de esa noche, en la que había elegido dejarse herir.


End file.
